Emerging Light
by AmeliaRED
Summary: PREQUEL to Elleth of Light/ I had often kept to myself since my parents passed. I had nothing in common with these elves, nor did I put forth much effort to change that. I was not like them. If it weren't for the points atop my ears, I could very well pass as a mortal./Haldir/OC pairing.
1. You'll Survive

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to read my new fic! This is a PREQUEL to my story Elleth of Light, if you haven't read that story, please feel free to take a read of it. But this story can stand alone as well, so if you are unfamiliar with Elleth of Light, then hopefully you will read this and decide to read it later. I hope fans of Elleth of Light will find their way to this story and enjoy it just as much if not more than the original! This story includes the life of Merenwen before her involvement in the war of the ring which will include her life as a march warden and her travels with Aragorn. All conversations in _italics_ are being spoken in Elvish. I apologize for not knowing elvish well enough to write it as it is said; forgive me for being a mortal haha! Well as always reviews are always welcome and I respond to each individually in the author's note at the end of every update. Please do not flame me initially for the characters ability in battle, keep in mind Merenwen is not the legendary warrior she becomes in Elleth of Light, she is a novice and inexperienced, how would anyone else do under those circumstances haha! Hope you Enjoy!

 **Emerging Light**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Merenwen's POV**_

I kept my eyes on the ground ahead. I felt the slight tickle of my stray blonde locks dance about my features. I watched as they grass seemed to sway to the rhythm of every breath I drew in and released. The sun struggled to push through the canopy of trees bowing above but I could still feel the warmth of the rays upon my skin. The warmth only fueled the anxiousness swelling within me. I stood, clad in armor I had to fight to be made for my frame; the blacksmith was not too keen on the idea of an elleth on the road to becoming a march warden. And by the feeling of disapproving eyes upon me where I stood, I realized the blacksmith was not the only one with such a mindset.

I feared to even meet their gaze, all manner of confidence I had within me could not be found at the moment. It wasn't the situation at hand that caused me to waver within; in fact I welcomed this sudden and unplanned order for us to stand guard at our borders. We may have only been a few weeks into our training but I found my ability in combat to be quite natural. No, it was these eyes upon me that made me unsteady. These constant, unrelenting eyes of the other elves that seemed to scrutinize my every move was becoming too much for me.

There was only so much pep talks I can give myself before venturing to training every morning. I was told this would be most difficult for me, but I could not help but think that it should not be. Narrow minded elves the lot of them.

I had often kept to myself since my parents passed. I had nothing in common with these elves, nor did I put forth much effort to change that. I was not like them. If it weren't for the points atop my ears, I could very well pass as a mortal. I could not control my emotions, instead they raged like a storm. Tossing my thoughts about wildly to the point I made an outcast of myself. Why would anyone want to associate with an elleth who behaved like an emotional mortal?

It was hard for Lord Celeborn to look upon me at times; he did little to shield his disapproving expression from my eyes. Lady Galadriel at least pretended she valued my individuality. It was what makes us different, that makes us shine the brightest she once said. Well she should at least let everyone else know so they would stop viewing me as some sort of plague that infiltrated their population.

Despite my displeasure in the company of the elves surrounding me there was one thing that made me more like them than they would admit; I loved this place. This was my home, the trees would whisper my name in the gentle spring breeze just as any other elf here and I had to do my part to protect this land with all that I have. Which is why I was standing here, awaiting Haldir's order for us to move beyond the border. Orcs had found interest in all lands of Middle Earth these days, or I should say whoever gave them orders to scout the lands had the interest. I highly doubt these lowly, gangly creatures had any interest solely from within, they were being led. But by who? That was the true question. There were rumors naturally, but I intended to know the truth.

I drew in breath, my arrow still pulled tightly back, ready to fire at the slightest of movements that entered our woods. I glanced around at my well hidden comrades, if you could call them that. They were no friends of mine, they had not even taken time to speak more than what was required to me. I knew I would be facing opposition for being the only elleth here. Actually I was the only elleth to even request approval for such a rank. I suppose that did little to help create a more relatable to other elleths or gain favor in the eyes of my comrades perched atop the branches surrounding me but I felt this was my calling. I pleaded for the opportunity which surprisingly enough, was given to me by Lady Galadriel. She saw something in me she said to me. She went on to say that I was meant for greatness. I'm sure that was her way of being nice to her eccentric subject. Trying to instill hope in a hopeless case, I mean really what else was there to do with me other than stick me under the strictest rule of Haldir?

I took in a deep breath and forced my nervous hands to steady. This was an incredible opportunity, and whether it was given to me by pity or hope, I had to make the best of it. I had to give it my all. And if this would be the first day I would spill enemy blood I would do it with strength, grace and confidence…I hope.

Suddenly I realized I was no longer alone on the branch I was perched upon nearest the very trunk of the aging giant. I tried not to allow my sudden startle to become known but the branch gave a slight jerk from my feet.

" _Steady now."_ He whispered. I watched his eyes meticulously sift through the trees ahead.

" _There, do you see? In the distance…"_ He whispered, pointing his finger towards the left. I forced my elven eyes to narrow and to my surprise I saw them. Nearly a dozen orcs were scurrying about the forest floor. I snarled at the sight of the horrid creatures, I had never seen them in person until this moment but I was hardly impressed. They moved about like creatures unknown to this world. How could anything so hideous be allowed to wander so openly?

" _They do not know of our presence."_ I whispered as I studied their seemingly unaware movements spread out and begin to wander without care to stay together. That would be their second mistake. Their first mistake being their entry to our woods.

" _Perhaps."_ His brow furrowed slightly before he motioned quick gestures to those nearest the orcs to make quick and silent work on our unwelcomed guests. He then turned to me, his expression was gentle and intense and with a constant gaze expressing that he viewed me as any other elf under his command. Haldir made it clear from the first day that I would receive no special treatment from him. You are no more worthy nor less worthy of a warrior than anyone, he said to me. You are here as a warrior and I will view you as such he continued. I had grown to respect him beyond measure, his objective outlook on my presence was something I found myself clinging to when no one else seemed to share his thoughts. He was a fine leader, despite my tendency towards disobeying authority; I found it quite easy to follow his orders.

I had learned a great deal even in such a short span of time under his command. He was a natural born leader and every situation he used to his advantage to bestow his wisdom or some sort of lesson any would be thankful to have learned. He had a compassion for us but his compassion was often hard to see clearly. He had a tendency to reveal his compassion in the most unlikely of ways.

Many ellons would whisper, gossip about his techniques as a captain. Expressing that Haldir was too strict, unfair and even cruel. I'm certain I would soon find myself thinking the same things when it is my time to have the full extent of his command upon me but until then, I simply enjoyed the building admiration I had for the ellon. He was everything an elf should be…and everything I was not. I believe that was the main reason I supported his position to the extent in which I did. He was what I aspired to be.

" _Do you trust your gut instincts?"_ He asked me sternly, breaking my concentration on everything except where my attention should be at the moment.

" _Sometimes…"_ I answered honestly, allowing my mind to return to the situation at hand. His lips tightened from my response before he responded.

 _"You should always trust your gut instincts. We will now…follow mine. Follow me_." He said sternly while motioning for Gaelon to join he and I down below until we felt the firm earth beneath our feet.

" _Remain close. Be aware of all directions; leave no opening for an attack. Let us ensure our friends did not have a bit more to their plans than the obvious_." He ordered. I glanced over to Gaelon, he gave me an unimpressed scoff before readying his arrow and taking up position in the rear of our small group. Out of all the ellons to have near me during our first mission, it had to Gaelon. I released a dramatic sigh before I too readied my arrow once more and began scanning the land around us as we began to move. Haldir was quick yet silent with his footsteps; something most elves naturally gifted with grace had no trouble in mimicking. Of course I was naturally gifted with a clumsy tendency and a knack for heavy steps when walking. I had thankfully learned to be cognizant of this, and the painful bruises upon my legs where Haldir struck them with his boots every instance of my heavy steps reached his ears, were also good reminders to step lightly.

It became quiet the further we ventured away from the rest of the squad. Too quiet. The air was becoming thick; my senses were beginning to grow achingly vigilant. A feeling I was instructed to pay great attention to. Our senses will never fail us.

"Captain…I-" I started until I witnessed Haldir turning swiftly and lunging towards Gaelon and I, sending us crashing upon the ground. My vision danced about wildly to the canopy of sunlit trees above until focusing on the black arrows cutting through the air where we were once standing. Thankfully Haldir's senses were far more keen than my own.

Suddenly the weight of Haldir was removed from my body and I rolled swiftly onto my belly, studying the direction in which the arrows were traveling.

" _What have we learned about black arrows_?" Haldir asked as he began searching for a vantage point for our counter attack.

" _They're poisoned_." I quickly answered.

" _Better not get close to them elleth."_ Gaelon muttered beside me. I shot a glare towards the set of blue eyes and smirk now greeting my gaze.

There was a break in the arrows, Gaelon and I both seized the moment and sprang to our feet, but we were soon made aware of the reason behind the cease in arrows. Within seconds a slow band of orcs were charging towards us. He and I shared a moment of sheer panic…anxiety and absolute fear for our lives before we abandoned our bows and pulled forth our blades.

My heart was racing to speeds I have never before felt. My breathing was reduced to short gasps; I clenched my teeth as my eyes focused on the orc that was sure to be my first opponent…and hopefully not my last.

I forced my heels to plant firmly into the ground; I steadied my body and clenched my blade as tight as possible until the white of my knuckles became visible. I had no time to think, all the lessons and fight patterns had all but abandoned by mind as the orc crashed upon me like water against rock.

The stench of the orc, the very warmth of its putrid breath was enough to cause a slight nauseous sensation to riddle my insides but I swung my blade with all the strength I could conjure. I witnessed my blade creating lines of damage within the very flesh of the beast. Shrieking sounds escaped the orcs lips before he lunged at me, his rusted blade began crashing against my own with strength I did not expect. I was driven back; my firmly planted feet were becoming light, too light.

Regain control. I could hear Haldir's barks echoing within my mind but I could not find control. There was such difference in friendly battle during sparring matches than actual conflict. I had thought I understood this and would transition without hindrance. But here I was feeling panic settling in far too much. I was…scared.

Suddenly the orc before me was struck dead by a single blow from Gaelon's blade. The orcs' corpse jerked slightly before sprawling out into a lifeless mess before my feet.

" _I told you this was no place for an elleth. You will get us killed behaving like that!"_ His words cut deeper than any blade could penetrate.

" _It will not happen again. I merely…lost my footing."_ I lied, a lie that Gaelon had seen right through. He shook his head and took off in the direction of the few remaining orcs now starting to flock towards Haldir. I knew I should follow, but I remained still. I tried to rationalize my actions…my pathetic excuse for fighting; but there was nothing to be said except I allowed fear to get the best of me. I behaved like most elleths would in the situation and that realization infuriated me. I would not be the damsel in distress. Not again.

"Little elleth left all alone…" A raspy voice growled in the distance. I spun around to see an orc, hunched over and approaching in such a gangly manner before he tilted his head slightly to examine his prey.

I swallowed hard. The creature spoke the truth. I was alone. But alone would have to suffice.

I brought my blade up before pointing the steel point towards the orc.

"I do not fear you orc. It is you…who will fear me." My voice traveled to tones lower than I had ever uttered, I wanted to ensure this creature knew my words were true.

"Is that right? When this is over…I will feast upon your delicate flesh." Intimidation; wise tactic. The thought of this creature ripping me to shreds for pure enjoyment was certainly enough to cause my waning confidence to falter further but that was how these beasts worked. I had to remember my lessons, I had to think clearly. I had to contemplate the facts. And the facts were that this orc was not stronger than me. It was not quicker nor did it possess any special abilities that gave it the upper hand in combat against me. All it had was tricks and intimidation tactics. That's it.

I felt my senses starting to calm, my nervous hands no longer showed signs of shaking. I drew in the first deep breath since this battle began and I allowed my lips to curl into a slight smile. I could do this.

I could not recall who made the first move but within the blink of an eye our blades were clashing together creating strikes of lightning all our own. Our movements were learning, mimicking the speed in which strikes were made. Battles were a lot like dancing. A girlish notion I would certainly keep to myself but it was true, two bodies moving about in a style unique to ourselves. Rhythm could be found also, bold steps created swift movements that searched for openings for victory.

Just as I found a sense of comfort in our dance of sorts, a fist connected against my face, splitting my lips instantly. Blood trickled down my chin and upon the darkened flesh of my opponent.

"Delicious." His voice purred. Disgusted with his remark I slammed my boot into his gut and drove him hard into the ground. Not a move fit for an elf I'm sure, but it did the trick nonetheless. I felt him squirming beneath my weight before becoming still as the tip of my sword connected with this throat. Raspy breaths did little to distract from the trembling hands now offering a plea for mercy. An act I found myself unable to believe was coming from such a beast. I hesitated, longer than I should. The beast took hold of my ankle and was sure to force me off balance, giving him the upper hand but before my thoughts could fathom such events coming to pass a single arrow struck the creature's scull. The arrow belonged to Haldir. Great.

" _Show no mercy. That is a lesson many elves do not live long enough to learn. Consider yourself lucky but do not make such a fatal mistake again."_ His words fell upon me like a weight landing upon my shoulders.

Haldir then landed before me from the branch he must have been perched upon when he had fired his arrow. Without warning I felt his grasp upon my chin as he forced my face to either side as he examined my features to see the extent of my features.

" _You'll survive_." He spat before releasing my face abruptly. I had a feeling he was about to make me wish I hadn't. The disappointed glare in his eyes did little to shake that feeling. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. First Blood

**Emerging Light**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Merenwen's POV**_

I slid my aching feet into my boots. My entire body was throbbing with pain that riddled my senses. Training after the incident at our borders…had become far more difficult than before. Intense would be the proper word to describe it. I praised this day for its arrival, the only day of rest I have received in weeks.

I reclined against the support of the tree. With a groan I allowed my legs to fall limply against the rich moss stretching out across the earth like a blanket. My eyes scanned the exposed skin of my knees uncovered by my boots and tunic and my arms and I was disgusted at the extent of the bruises and cuts that adorned my skin.

In that moment I was grateful for the seclusion of the area I had strayed into. I did not feel the power of the elves running through me from such training as I was told I would; instead I felt fatigued and sore.

The only thing positive I could say at this point was that my skill had improved. So much so that I had seemed to make a few believers of my ability in a handful of my fellow warriors; a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"I see you have found the place in which I retreat to when I have a moment to spare." Spoke a voice from behind me. I leapt to my feet before finding the loosened earth causing me to stumble slightly.

"Captain Haldir sir, forgive me. I did not know this was your space. I will go at once!" I stammered for words as I tried to find more sturdy ground to stand upon to bow.

"Stand down soldier, there is no spaced to be claimed here. It is free for any who wish to indulge in a moment alone. It is I who will leave at once. Please, enjoy your day of rest." He spoke casually to me which instantly created a sense of surprise within me. It was not often I have heard him speak so plainly, without demand or intensity.

"Perhaps sharing is in order." I quickly offered. I watched as a slight smile graced his features.

"Aye, a fine plan." He responded while leaning his body against the same tree that granted me support a few moments before. I witnessed the march warden allowing his senses to take rest in the gentle breeze dancing about us.

It was hard for me to even pretend to be at ease in his presence. I half expected a test of some sort, a surprise attack to test the quickness in which I can adapt to the suddenness of his actions. I would then receive a lecture as to how I should never allow myself to relax; a moment of rest is a moment of weakness. Yes, I could hear his words now before he could even utter them himself.

"I can see your mind is reeling my lady. Is it truly this difficult to ease your senses in my presence? I can assure you I am not here to challenge your skill. Not today at least. Today is a day of rest and rest you should do." He said but I still had my suspicions; however I placed far greater effort in disguising it.

Moments of silence ensued. Nothing but the slight sounds of the wilderness surrounding our presence could be heard. It was peaceful here. No wonder Haldir chose this spot to come upon occasion.

I allowed my body to ease back to the ground into a sitting position. I could not help but allow a slight groan escape my lips as I felt the pains of my body complaining at the movements I was forcing it to obey. I truly was a horrid sight to behold at the moment, I was surprised Haldir had not snarled an expression of distaste in my appearance and my attire being far less than what is allowed before him during training.

"May I speak freely?" Haldir asked as I allowed my hands to prop myself back. My head reclined back, my tangled locks now trailing towards the ground below. My attempt to seem relaxed despite the growing curiosity I was now experiencing from his request.

"Of course Captain."

"I must admit that…I have found myself in conflict throughout your training. I have often attempted to resolve such conflict within me by conducting myself far more strictly towards you. I have shown the others far more leniency than I have to you; to me I believed it was for your own good to become a step above the others but in this moment, I feel as if I have made a terrible flaw in judgment." I quickly scrambled to face the confessions being released into the openness of the forest air.

"What is this conflict that you speak of?" His expression was riddled with uncertainty, a sight that I have never before seen upon him. It was unsettling to say the least.

"You are many things Merenwen, but you first and foremost a lady. A creature in which deserves honor of a different nature. My conflict is that I both admire…and question your presence in the quest to become a march warden." I did not know whether to feel flattered by his words…or offended by them. I remained silent as I tried to gather my thoughts to respond but the only thing I could linger upon was the fact that my own superior had been withholding his…apprehension in the midst of his acceptance of me.

"Do you wish to have me remove myself from training?" I asked through clenched teeth. I studied his face only to see his hardened features begin to ease.

"That is not at all what I mean to come of this conversation." He explained. His arms unfolding from his chest as he placed himself in a sitting position close to me.

"Then what is?"

"I am not certain. I simply wanted to express myself to you. This…entire situation is so foreign to me. There is no guidebook, no clear path to take in my instruction of an elleth. I had told you that you would not be given special treatment but I believe I have given you the very opposite of that notion. I also said that you were no different than the others amongst your comrades but you are different. I believe what I am saying is that I am sorry for coming across too harshly. If the direction I have taken has taken things too far. A lady…should not be adorned with injuries such as these." I felt his gaze upon my training trophies as my comrades call them, but they were the bruises, cuts, and failure to conduct my sparring as flawlessly as what it expected.

I suppose I had not envisioned the difficult nature that has befallen upon his shoulders. I had only given thought to my own challenges, and my own obstacles without knowing that in his eyes I was still a lady. Elves, well elves with sense about them, were taught very early that females were meant to be honored; to be treated with respect and dignity above all else. We gave life to the generations that are to follow our own; we were protected, fought for and treasured like one would treasure gold. Well I for one detested the notion. I always have. I was not the young elleth hoping to be rescued by a handsome ellon upon an ivory horse. If I was going to be rescued, it would be by my own hand.

I glanced up at Haldir, as if he had to tell me that he had been harder on me than the others. There was nothing new there, I was well aware of this but I would allow him to believe that he had done right by me to express himself so honestly to me.

I felt my anger still present within me. My tone would certainly reflect this but I could no longer remain silent as he continued to gaze upon me as if I were weak.

"My spirit is unscathed by your training even if my body appears to reflect the opposite. I am not fragile, nor am I weak. I do not care how you view me as long as it does not keep me from reaching my goal. I will see the day I become march warden…and captain I tell you this, I will surpass that rank. I will surpass all expectations, all assumptions and all obstacles that are placed before me!" My fists were clenching as I spoke, the furious passion swirling within me was the exact motivation I could sense he and I both needed to see.

"Well then, shall we see you to it then?"

* * *

The warmth of mid day sun was upon us as we began another round of sparring. Friends quickly began pairing up, allowing me a moment to revel in the reality that training resumed much like it had in the days before. Haldir acted as if our conversation had never taken place and that his conflicting thoughts towards my training were all but faded from his mind. I did well to act in unison of his actions; this was no time for doubt or hesitation. This was a time to train. Except…it appeared that I was left without a partner in sparring yet again. Ah, the immaturity of my comrades never ceases to amaze me.

Well, I suppose I could perfect my form if I am forced to train alone. I slid my foot into a stable fighting stance. I brought my sword high before me, allowing the point of the blade towards what would eventually be my opponent. One.

I then spun around with ease, not even the slightest of dust was drawn from my movement. Two.

I allowed yet another spin to bring both my sword and I around once more but this time my sword connected against another. The clash of steel startled me slightly as I realized who it belonged to. Haldir.

"Your stance is still far too firm; you will not be able to move about swiftly with heavy steps. Plant yourself firmly but remain as light as a feather." He barked. I quickly obeyed his words; it still had not become second nature for me to do so. I fought like a mortal, or so I was told. My stance was too heavy, too firm and too predictable.

I glanced up at my opponent. His face was void of compassion; his eyes were burning with an intensity of flame atop a candle. This spar will not be forgiving for me.

"Stop thinking! Fight!" He roared as the shimmer of his blade swung towards my face, its sharpened edge was but a mere inch from my features causing me to stammer backwards from the sudden movement.

"You could have warned me!" I shouted but his sword continued to effortlessly swing about trying desperately to connect with my vulnerable state.

"Your enemy will not warn you! Your sword! Use it!" With those words I watched his blade cutting through the air in a downward strike heading for my very head until I brought my sword up to block his attack. The sheer force of his blow made it hard to keep my own blade from reaching my head.

I scurried from his reach and forced myself to stand. I readied my blade for his attack, unknowingly engaging myself in a fight I was neither prepared for…or expecting.

* * *

"Get up! I did not train you to show weakness! Now get up!" Haldir spat as he paced before me. I felt a few rocks pressing against my cheek before I pushed myself up from the patch of loosened earth I had collapsed upon.

My body ached, we had been at this for hours and the sheer weight of my sword was such a burden to lift. I forced my blade into the air, then towards my opponent. My breathing was ragged; I could barely allow a decent breath within my lungs before Haldir charged at me. His sword whipping through the air in a dizzying display of skill; I could not track the speed of his attacks.

I blocked many of his strikes but many were glancing off of my armor. I would be dead he would keep telling me the moment his sword penetrated my defenses. I kept my angered objections to myself as the training continued.

"Focus on your movements, stop focusing on your fatigue! You can not rest in the midst of a battle! You fight!" His words were beginning to anger me a great deal. It was my second month of training! He could not possibly expect perfection so soon. It simply was not possible.

"STOP searching for excuses why you are not able to match me. Believe that you can defeat me and you will!" He barked once more before a mighty swing of his sword crashed against my own, sending my blade soaring a few feet away.

The moment I blinked I felt the point of his sword pressing against my throat. The sudden movement caused my eyes to widen. The chill of steel pressing harder against my throat was more than I had bargained for.

"You would have died by the edge of this sword Merenwen." He said in a deep tone. I watched his brow lower; he was disappointed in me.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not perfect Haldir!" I screamed before stepping away from his blade and turning to find my sword.

"You need to learn to be perfect! Do you think the armies of the enemy are going to spare you because you are an elleth?" There he went again; his noble speeches were starting yet again. I sighed loudly before picking up my sword once again, my knuckles had began to bleed once again from my previous injuries of sword combat I had endured from my mentor. The pain was only fueling my anger towards the blonde. I knew this would be tough, I knew he would be tough on me but I was starting to wonder what else would come from it except bitter resentment and scars I would never see fade from my reflection.

"You are not the armies of the enemy. You are my captain…my friend." I said as I pointed my sword towards his yet again. Without warning his blade quickly pushed my own aside before bringing back across with an abrupt motion. I felt the steel gliding against my shoulder, the blade drove deep, my armor did little to protect my body from such a blow.

I stammered backwards, grabbing my injury with shaking hands. Blood began to spill as I looked up at him in shock.

"I am not your friend. I am your opponent and you will face me as such!" He roared. I could feel the eyes of my comrades now fixated upon me. Their gasps and murmurs only fueled my shock. No hand did he extend to help me up nor any expression of regret or apology. I suppose he was my opponent. Right here, right now he was fighting me without fear or hesitation. Was he making an example out of me? Or was this all part of my training that he was once conflicted about. I was uncertain as to where this came from or why but I could no longer expect to fight him in a friendly spar, it had gone beyond that. It had morphed into a battle of will, and I would have to prove myself. I released my wound, placing my bloody hand upon the ground.

I looked up at the cold statue of an elf warrior; his eyes never wavering from my sight. He watched me like a hawk; his sword still taunting my every move as the shine reflected from the steel. I began to wonder if he truly believed I was weak, or if he was simply hoping I would conjure the courage to prove him wrong. This was a test, and so far I had failed. My mind focused on everything except the battle at hand.

His words, his once annoying orders suddenly became clear as they began playing within my mind. I could not allow myself to feel tired, not until I had earned the right to rest. No one would show me mercy outside of my homeland so why should I remain here expecting it?

I felt myself smiling, my mind had but one thought remaining: if he wanted a fight, then I would certainly give it to him. I grabbed a handful of earth before I stood with my sword in my opposite hand.

"As sure as the ground we are standing upon…I will be looking down at you in victory before this day is done." I snarled, I felt a sense of primal instincts taking over. The warrior spirit within the elves had finally appeared to me. I felt my exhaustion fleeing from my body; my once searing pain from my injury had become a distant thought. All I saw was Haldir standing in my way of victory…and all I felt was the need to strike him down. He would never doubt me again. I would never be deemed weak, not as long as there was breath in my body.

"Good." He smirked. I suppose my training had only just begun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I do apologize for such a delayed update, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! If you have read Elleth of Light then you will have read part of this scene before. This was a flashback scene in Elleth of Light that is now taking place in its prequel. Well, anyway I do thank all of the readers who have decided to follow along and I hope you continue to do so! Be sure to follow along with my other newest fic, it's got a few more chapters than this one; it's called Song of the River. Check it out and of course please drop a review if you can!**

 **Guest Reviewer: You were the first review, I'm so excited! Hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks!**

 **Mari Claire Roemajji Celts: So glad you found my prequel my friend and so glad you dropped a review! I'm super excited to show her beginnings and of course her and Haldir's Relationship! Gaelon is a total douche but as with all haters they will eventually come around I think haha! Glad your enjoying the story and the nervousness Merenwen felt, she's young here and inexperienced…makes her so endearing don't you think? Well my friend I hope you are okay, I saw your PM and will be in touch, smile and know how amazing you are and how better days are coming my best friend!**


	3. The Ambush

**Emerging Light**

 **Chapter Three**

Survival. That was the lesson to be learned here as Haldir bid farewell to his group of pupils. We were to be left alone in the wild for a week, and when I say wild, I mean we had been blindfolded and taken a full day's journey in various directions. One by one we were left alone without so much as a sword.

Harsh, but necessary I remembered him saying as he first introduced the idea of our final lesson. This situation is a very real possibility, whether by force or necessity we may one day find ourselves alone, lost with nothing but our wits to guide us safely home. His words continued to echo in my mind while I sat upon the enlarged boulder overlooking a body of water that was all that I needed to calm my nerves…I hope.

I glanced up into the air; the sun was set at its highest point signifying I had another six hours or so of daylight to depend on. I was indeed lost. Mission accomplished there Captain. I was the last to be set free from his protection; therefore I was the furthest from home. Wonderful.

First thing was first, after I filled my canteen with water I would have to find something I could fashion into a weapon. I had no idea who or what could be lurking about in the wild surrounding me. Not to mention I may be looking at a hunt to fill my hunger if it should arise.

I stood with a sigh and a stretch, that would be the last moment of relaxation I would have for awhile. Haldir had advised us that being alone may become a battle within itself but I had to refrain from laughing at that statement. Alone is where I belonged it would seem. I could always rely on myself. That was a problem to many but to me it was a form of strength. If I would ever be in this situation again…just me in the midst of the wilderness, I would survive just fine. Mentally at least.

I managed to use shreds of my tunic to secure a sharpened stone at the tip of a waist high branch and deemed it worthy to be my weapon. It was crude, primitive in nature but it was better than nothing at all.

I set out on my journey. I had a decent sense of direction, this was about to prove that thought accurate or not. My steps were light; I had finally perfected the lightness in my step. It came harder to me for some reason, I was so often heavy footed but I had finally got used to the way elves were meant to travel, light yet strong, graceful yet deliberate.

I gave up on finding something that resembled a place I had been before in the past for I had never truly left the safety and security of Lothlorien. I was young in elven years but that was hardly a truthful excuse. I was stuck, so much so that I feared to allow myself to be rid of the stuck feeling I had grown so accustomed to.

But things were changing…I was changing and this survival test was the only thing standing between me and my new life. I was ready; all I needed to do was return to Lothlorien which already seemed to be easier said than done.

I had been walking for hours with only my sense of direction guiding me. I passed trees that looked familiar only to find the next grouping of trees looked foreign to my eyes. It was maddening but I was sure to find my way home eventually.

* * *

Night came swiftly; the shadows quickly overtook the entire landscape around me. I kept my pace, I was not willing to make a leisurely camping event out of the matter, I wanted to get home as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

Just as I began to feel at ease with the changing surroundings that nightfall often brought, I realized that my senses had begun to take notice of something. A slight rustling of leaves that sounded too great to be a mere breeze atop the canopy above. No, something…or someone had leapt from a branch causing a disturbance in the foliage.

I tightened my grip upon my hand crafted weapon and I remained still. I could feel my heart beginning to race under the building nervousness as to what I would be facing. It was not likely to be an orc, they tend to travel in groups and my ears had only caught notice of a solitary presence.

"Big mistake to threaten a march warden, keep your distance or I will be forced to attack." I spoke loudly and clearly in common tongue for the creature still drawing near.

"You're not a march warden yet Mere." Spoke a voice. No. I threw my head back in aggravation as Gaelon stepped into the rays of the moon illuminating his most unwelcomed appearance.

"I would have preferred you to have been an orc." I spat while turning and continuing on the path I had set out within my head.

"I could say the same…believe me." He hissed while trailing behind me.

"Well if that's the case, why is it that you are following me?"

"Surprisingly enough you're heading in the right direction. I'm not altering my course just for the likes of you." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes. We had grown to tolerate one another under the supervision of Haldir but here in the wild, you could say our true feelings towards one another were brought to life. He drove me insane. His "too strong to need assistance" attitude and his ineptitude for social graces, oh and how could I forget his mentality that elleth's belong at home tending to elflings and meal preparations rather than becoming a march warden. He belittled me, he was condescending and he was under the impression calling me Mere was appropriate in my eyes despite my objections.

We walked in silence yet even the thought of what he could be thinking was becoming a nuisance.

"I'm running ahead. I'll see you there."

"Oh come on, look I know we have our differences but we do have to learn to work together. We're going to be protecting the golden wood side by side soon afterall." That was the most intelligent thing to have ever escaped his lips and I was ashamed to say that I agreed with him.

"Besides…we won't be alone out here for too much longer." I quickly stopped in my tracks and turned to the blonde ellon who had his own handcrafted spear perched atop his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, I've got a few friends who have gone through Haldir's training before and they gave me the heads up to expect an ambush once we enter familiar territory." You have got to be kidding me. An ambush?

"Guess it was lucky that you ran into me then wouldn't you say? You would have been completely thrown off guard."

"I would have handled myself fine thank you." I quickly snapped before turning and walking once again, more alert to my surroundings was now a necessity. I should have known even the lesson of survival wasn't enough to satisfy Haldir.

"So this ambush…" I hesitated.

"Yes Mere." I could feel his smirk of pride growing.

"Who will be attacking? How many?"

"For someone who would handle themselves just fine you sure are asking a lot of questions." There it is, I was waiting for that response.

"It is no fault of mine to be prepared with information that is available for me to learn." A textbook response.

"Well said, however I must disappoint you. Even my closest friends were unable to divulge the details of the ambush. Knowing Haldir, it's going to be something that's for sure." No kidding. I felt my stomach twisting and churning into knots.

"Well, at least we have a slight advantage by traveling together. I'll watch your back you watch mine, it's a simple, yet effective plan wouldn't you agree?" I asked hoping my gesture would help mend our tension reddened relationship.

There was nothing but silence that answered me until I heard an object forcing its way through the air towards my head. I quickly ducked and scrambled to turn to face my attacker only to see Gaelon standing with his spear pointed directly at my face.

"What are you doing? Have you completely gone mad?" I shrieked while holding my own weapon before me in defense.

"Hey I did warn you didn't I?" He sneered.

"You're the ambush?" I was in disbelief as to how quickly the situation had changed. How could another member of my squad be part of the test?

"I wasn't lying about my friends in the rank warning of an ambush being part of the lesson, I just left out the part that Haldir wanted a few of his own pupils to be the ones to attack. All of this was supposed to be a part of the ending speech I am to give you if you defeat me or manage to return to Lothlorien but, I thought I'd play the game my way."

"What else is in this ending speech of yours that I'm sure you're forgetting to tell me?" There had to be more of an explanation than just this. But as I prolonged the conversation the more I forced my eyes to wander around me. Familiarize yourself with your surroundings. That was a lesson even this shocking turn of events couldn't distract me from. There was enough of spacing between the trees for me to wield my weapon with ease, but it would be hard for Gaelon to swing his spear about freely without hitting it against a tree. Perfect. That would give ma an advantage. I hope.

"Trust. That's the main lesson here, not survival. In the changing times there will be times where your trust will be shaken; it is up to you to trust yourself when those times arise. Sometimes your allies will become your enemies…but it's a good thing we're not friends." He snickered.

"Why's that?" I asked, my hands tightening around my weapon.

"Because if we were friends I would most likely feel guilt about the battle you are about to face!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger, yes I know I know I'm a terrible author to end it the chapter this way but I wanted so badly to put an update out there. I try to have an update for each of my stories at least once a week if not once every two weeks. I hope you all enjoyed the update at least, what do you think of the latest lessons ole Haldir had in store?**

 **Don't forget there is a lot to look forward to in this story, if you want to know a few of the things that happen, just read the sequel Elleth of Light, trust me it won't throw you off in this story at all, for the most part they both can stand alone in their own right.**

 **Anyway, please keep those follows, favorites and reviews coming! Reviews fuel the motivation for speedy updates, I hate to beg for them but new stories are so hard to feel like they're any good unless we hear so in reviews! So please take a moment to do so! I'd greatly appreciate it! I respond to each one in the following update!**

 **Guest Reviewer: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, he was a bit confusing wasn't he? But this is new for him, I mean a female march warden when male elves are taught to revere females as people to protect and cherish as motherly or dainty figures, of course he's conflicted on how to treat her but I think he comes to a happy medium in time! Hope you enjoyed this update!**


End file.
